farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
Hoyt Volker
Hoyt Volker is the main antagonist of Far Cry 3. He is described as "Armageddon" compared to Vaas Montenegro and is a drug kingpin and brutal human trafficker.GameInformer — Far Cry 3's 'Top of the Food Chain' Video Features Absurd Action He is the leader of the Privateers, a mercenary group which protects Hoyt and his businesses, based around the Southern Island which Hoyt himself "rules". According to Dennis, Hoyt was the source of "all the evil" happening on the island. Hoyt was one of the three most dangerous people to set foot on the Rook Islands, the other two being Vaas and Buck. Early life Hoyt Volker was born in Johannesburg, South Africa, in 1967 during the Apartheid era. As a child, Hoyt had a tough upbringing due to his father regularly abusing him. The abuse from Hoyt's father resulted in Hoyt swearing to prove that he was better than his father. Years had passed and Hoyt, now an adult, became a member of a consortium of pirates. Determined to take over, Volker usurped the pirate boss's leadership by forming an alliance with the rest of the pirates and then brutally executed the pirate leader in front of his family. Discovering Rook Islands Around that time, Hoyt had become an international drug dealer and human trafficker, selling people and drugs for large sums of money. At one point prior to 2012, Hoyt discovered the dangerous Rook Islands and took them over with the help of the Privateers, a mercenary group which Hoyt formed. After taking over the islands, Hoyt established (according to agent Willis) the biggest slave, weapons and drug trafficking ring in the South Pacific, which he calls his "life's work". Hoyt also met a Rakyat warrior named Vaas, who had become addicted to drugs that were brought to the islands by Hoyt's men. Finding potential in him, Hoyt offered him money and power, to which Vaas could not say "no". Vaas came to not only become Volker's right-hand man but also became the leader of the Pirates and helped Hoyt with delivering drugs overseas or capturing people for ransom. Hoyt's base of operations is on the Southern Island, which is protected by his bloodthirsty mercenaries, while the North Island was given by Hoyt to be ruled by Vaas and his psychotic pirates. Hoyt would also be associated with a man named Doug, who would trick tourists to come to the islands, where they get captured, held for ransom and sold into slavery. Last but not least, Hoyt also met a hitman, named Bambi "Buck" Hughes, who would kill people for Hoyt when he called and in one case purchases a slave from him. Events of Far Cry 3 Hoyt visited Vaas's camp on the North Island to check on his new batch of slaves, which consisted of Jason Brody, Grant Brody, Riley Brody, Oliver Carswell, Keith Ramsay, Liza Snow, Daisy Lee and Vincent Salas, who for some unknown reason was killed by Vaas. Hoyt told Vaas to stop scaring Jason and Grant and asked Vaas to help him with the "rejects". Hoyt then left the scene. Grant and Jason manage to escape from their cages and try to stealthly escape Vaas's camp and locate their friends and Riley. However, they are discovered by Vaas, who kills Grant, before turning his gun on Jason, who manages to escape and is rescued by Dennis, a member of the Rakyat, who want to see Vaas and Hoyt dead and clean up the islands, which they see as rightfully theirs. At the guidance of CIA agent Willis Huntley, who has been keeping tabs on Volker for years, Jason burns Hoyt's drug fields on the North Island, to lure Hoyt there as Hoyt tends to travel around the world for business and does not stay on the dangerous islands. The plan was a success and Hoyt came with his personal bodyguards by helicopter. He briefly met Vaas and scolded him for not taking matters seriously with Jason, even going as far as telling Vaas that it is by his (Hoyt's) grace that Vaas's head isn't impaled on the antenna of Hoyt's car but quickly calms down. Hoyt then went to Beras Town, as he believed native sympathizers have stolen and hidden there an important transportation manifest. Although Hoyt did not find the manifest, he still executed most of the natives that live there and burned down their houses. Jason arrived in Beras Town and from an abandoned shack, spied on Volker with his camera. Volker can be seen telling his privateers and two pirates that anyone who helps the natives in the Rook Islands will be killed. Hoyt then made three survivors run across a rice field, filled with mines. Two of the survivors die, with only one survivor managing to cross the field and hiding behind cover. Satisfied, Hoyt left the survivor to be killed by the pirates and left the island with his helicopter. Jason saved the survivor and managed to save almost all of his friends. Then he liberated the North Island by killing most of the pirates, taking over their outposts, killing Hoyt's personal hitman Buck and finally killing Vaas, avenging his brother Grant. After learning of Vaas's demise, Hoyt started recruiting new mercenaries, as he knew that Jason would come for him. Jason landed with a wingsuit on the Southern Island, silently killed a lone recruit named Foster and took his mercenary uniform to listen to Hoyt's speech, who told his new recruits about his three rules: kill any native on sight, protect his products and give him all their profits. He burned alive a man to show them what will happen if they break his rules. He also promised to reward with an island the one who rids him of Brody, before leaving with his bodyguards. Later Jason, who is posing as Foster, meets Hoyt in his office to give him evidence of traitors within his organisation to gain his trust, with the help of high-ranking Privateer member Sam Becker, who is an undercover CIA operative, working for Huntley. After a small conversation with "Foster", Hoyt ordered him to torture a prisoner downstairs, who is in fact Riley, Jason's brother, originally thought to be dead. He says he will watch the footage, all while smoking and listening to "Ride of Valkyries". After "Foster" reluctantly tortures Riley, Hoyt congratulates him on getting the needed information from Riley and asks both Jason and Sam to play poker with him. They accept the invitation. While Hoyt is in his compound, Jason and Sam destroy Hoyt's communications centre and blow up his fuel depot, causing chaos in his "Gestappo". Final poker game and death Jason and Sam go to Hoyt's compound to play poker with Hoyt, while secretly planning to kill him. After putting all their cards down, Hoyt takes out his personal knife and stabs Sam in the neck, instantly killing him. He reveals that he knew all along that it was Jason in disguise and how he underestimated him, before he tortured his brother and destroyed half of Hoyt's organisation. They continue playing cards, with Hoyt telling him to name his price, as everyone has one and points Jason and the rest as puppets while Hoyt points himself as the one who pulls the strings, stating the system was designed to work that way. Jason simply shows more of his resentment towards Hoyt and curses his "system". After Jason loses two times at poker, Hoyt tells Jason he will cut one of his fingers, every time he loses. Hoyt cuts Jason's ring finger. Then Jason enters a hallucination, in which only the two of them are in a small and dark room. Hoyt and Jason then begin a knife fight, in which Jason seems to have the upper hand. Hoyt urges him to hurry up, as Riley is at the airport, awaiting to be delivered to a "special" man in Yemen, who likes them young. The statement only angered even more Jason and made him more determined to kill Hoyt. Then Hoyt says that he has powerful friends, who will hunt down Jason if he kills him. Jason brushes off the threat and says they won't find anything left of Hoyt. After Jason stabs Hoyt in the shoulder, Hoyt says that Jason can't win and that he (Hoyt) holds all the cards. Then Jason asks him why he was so afraid. After a struggle, Jason manages to stab Hoyt in the hip, neck and head, finally killing him. Jason awakes from his hallucination and finds out that not only he killed Hoyt, but also killed a lot of Hoyt's guards. He fights through the compound to get to the airport, while killing many of Hoyt's men, saves Riley and then the two leave the South Rook island with a helicopter, all while laying fire on Hoyt's men and their nearby camps. It is unknown what happens of the remaining Privateers, who worked for Hoyt. It is possible that after Hoyt's death and the destruction of his organisation, some of the remaining privateers left the Rook islands while others stayed and tried to take over Hoyt's position or all of them were finished off by the Rakyat, who can finally clean up the islands, after the deaths of Vaas and Hoyt and the destruction of their slave and drug businesses. Personality Like most of the antagonists, Hoyt appears to be sadistic, morally repugnant, careless, brutal, deranged and mentally unstable. He is also arrogant, mocking, smug and overly confident in dialogue. Most notably, Hoyt is shown ruthlessly torturing and executing innocent people and for some unknown reason, he has always harbored a deep hatred towards the natives of the Rook islands, whom he sees as nothing more than savages that must be killed. He orders his mercenaries to kill any native on sight, and kills anyone who even helps the natives. Hoyt also shows that he is quite retaliative as he goes as far as burning a man (a possible member of Hoyt's army) alive in a cage to show to the others what will happen if they betray him or break his rules. Characters killed by Hoyt Volker * Sam Becker - stabbed in the neck for plotting with Jason against Hoyt. * Man in cage - burned alive by Hoyt to show his recruits what will happen if they do not follow Hoyt's rules. Hoyt's rules * Protect Hoyt's product. * Kill any native on sight. * All profits go to Hoyt. Trivia * Same as with "Buck" and Vaas, Hoyt is killed by Jason with a knife. * Hoyt is briefly seen in the beginning of the game telling Vaas to stop scaring Jason and his brother, Grant. * It is implied by Sam that the only reason why the privateer attire will work for Jason is because Hoyt has never seen Jason's face, he only knows that he has Rakyat Tattoos. However, in the basement at Hoyt's stronghold, one of the privateers is watching the video from Jason's camera, which shows Jason's face multiple times and even has his brothers calling out for him, implying that the video has been made public around the island, so it should be assumed that Hoyt also watched it. * It is possible that like Foster or any other recruit or privateer, Jason used face paint or a face obscuring bandanna rendering the knowledge of his face useless. * It is also possible that Hoyt knew who Jason was all along and was playing a mind game with him. This is implied in the final battle. * Hoyt warns of retaliation against Jason if he kills him, telling him that "powerful friends" will hunt him down. * Hoyt and Vaas are almost the same. Both are sadistic and mentally unstable, both are greedy, both rule islands, that they brutally exploit and both slaughter innocent people. The only exception is that Hoyt is not quite as insane or unstable as Vaas, but is far more intelligent and calculating. * Despite being the main antagonist, Hoyt has less appearances than Vaas, the secondary antagonist. * Hoyt seems to enjoy smoking Cohiba cigars. * Hoyt appears to prefer European recordings, as he enjoys listening to "Ride of Valkyries" and after saying he finds the American ones too "bombastic". *The relationship between Hoyt being the 'Boss' of Vaas can also be reflected at the relationship between Citra and Jason. *His voice actor is Steve Cumyn. Gallery : hoyt_portrait.jpg FarCry3 Hoyt v01.jpg Hoyt Volker.jpg Farcry3 vokerexplosion.png Farcry3 volker.png Farcry3 volkercave.png Farcry3 volkerpoker.png Videos : References Category:Far Cry 3 Characters Category:Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Deceased